Aquatic Iris
by TreasuredSanctum
Summary: With the change of the tide, comes the change of a heart, and with it, fate can be altered and re-written just like the sand washes away upon the shore. A war rages on underneath the tides, yet one is also within the battleground of the heart. A whispering wind of an esoteric breath; Annabeth Chase's life changed the day she met Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson the Merman.
1. Chapter 1

The crisp air of the morning wrapped around a small cottage situated near the sea, its salty warmth filling the wind to its brim. The cottage lay east right at the end of a long narrow road filled with many houses similar and different, all shaped ambiguously and with mirth. The small house sheltered only 2 souls, both female, yet both so equally polar in personality. A young girl, probably the age of 18, walked out from the home with a yawn, her feet lightly dancing on the sand/rubble to her driveway, and her body still trying to get out of her sleep induced state. Her white thin shirt flowed with length in the wind, and her legs churned into warmth as they bent down to ground. Her blonde her fell off her shoulders as she picked up the newspaper at her feet, then she was off, heading back into her home.

The girl went through her normal routine, newspaper, make coffee, then heading out to her backyard, which so happened to be a big plane of sand before reaching the ocean. Her house was quite a distance from the ocean, a large space of sparkling soft sand connecting the two, yet she still was the only one who was a loud to see it. Everyone in this whole neighborhood had their own access to the beach, some had short spans of beach, but others like hers had long areas of sand; she couldn't be happier. She could relax and enjoy the sea, just like she had when she was younger, before_ that_ happened.

The girl sighed as she sat down on her porch's steps, her silver eyes casting glances over the beautiful plane of white and then crashing blue. So much had happened in her life, so much sorrow, yet so much bliss as well. Back when she was younger, only 5 years old, her dad had passed away, and her mother was left to raise her. A crushing breath; that was when it went all downhill, the day her life separated from her family. She never saw her mother after that, and her Step-Father always treated her like she was worthless. For a while, she believed him. But on her 18th birthday, her and her best friend Thalia found this little home, and well, here they were. Thalia had a similar story to tell, but that was hers to speak of, not anyone else's.

The blonde girl smiled a bit when she heard a groaning noise emanate from behind her; Thalia was awake.

"Ugh, Annabeth, how do you get up so early?" Thalia asked whilst she droned into the kitchen.

Annabeth merely chuckled to her friend whilst she called back from her spot on the porch.

"Maybe it's you who shouldn't go to bed so late."

"Hey!"

Annabeth laughed, her friend could be so funny sometimes. Annoyed but happy, Thalia settled in next to Annabeth, their shoulders inches apart from one another.

"So what are you doing today?" Thalia asked.

"Well, I'm off work today, so I'm probably just going to go walk on the beach."

"You're always at the beach."

"I know." Annabeth chuckled.

The minutes passed in silence, and Thalia had left off working, Annabeth now walking along the shore. Her feet lightly brushed against the waves of the shore, her toes curling around each passing wave. Her silver eyes closed in content, a soft smile adorning her face. A mixture of green sea blurred with blonde as the wind whipped around Annabeth, its nature somehow calming the presence of the shore. Tender pale feet were washed upon by the waves caressing at her feet, and her head was thrown back in a smiling manor. The wind spun around the girl, pulling her hair into small dances of their own; glittering clouds their only source of refuge or sentiment.

Annabeth sat down on the shore a decent ways from the house, her feet lightly touching the water, but she was far enough for her to not get wet. Pulling off her light blue jacket which she had put on before she left, Annabeth stared at the ocean for a while, lost in its ever spanning dense dream. Sighing, she laid back in the sand, closing her eyes and losing herself in the sounds the rushed around her. She didn't know how long she had lain there, but rusting to her left brought her from her dream like state.

At first she thought she was dreaming, but the rustled mop of black hair descending back into the water confirmed her conspicuous.

"Hey, wait!" Annabeth called.

Jumping to her feet she quickly ran knee deep into the water, thanking the gods she wore shorter shorts today so she could at least get in without getting her clothes wet. Her eyes danced around the scene, trying to find the person who made that sound, the person with the black hair. She stayed there for moments, looking around the water and the sand, but she found nothing and no one. Sighing, Annabeth went back to shore and gathered up her things, her eyes scanning the water once more.

Nothing.

Slowly Annabeth drew her legs back to her home, her feet carrying her through the sand and trudging past the sand dunes. The whole time, unaware of the deep sea green eyes and shaggy black hair following her the whole way.

* * *

**So, HI GUYS! This is a new story I'm going to be starting, and I hope you all like it. :D I've been a BIG fan of Percy Jackson, I have all the books and have read them since 6th grade, and I'm looking forward to the new movie coming out soon. **

**I'm also a BIG fan of the Little Mermaid. xD It's my favorite Disney movie! I still watch it...and I'm 17...and a guy. DON'T JUDGE. But I know all about the Mermaid lore, siren lore, it's my favorite thing. I wish I could live in the sea...**

**Anyways, I've read some stories of Percy being a mermai-ahem. Excuse me. MerMAN and I really fell in love with them all. If any content in this story comes across as copying another, please don't yell at me. ): I'm trying not to pull from the other stories I've read. So PLEASE forgive me if it comes across that way. I don't intent it too. ):**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I love writing about merpeople. I wrote my own book er- sort of book back in...7th grade? Or was it 9th grade? I can't remember, but I got pretty far in it. Probably chapter 15-20. :D **

**I think I'll just stick to fanfiction. xD You guys are awesome!**

**As Always, **

**R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth stifled a yawn as she walked out from the building behind her, it was now late into the afternoon and work had just ended for her. She worked for an independent company designing and crafting plans for architectural floor plans and homes; she never knew why, but being in architecture has always interested her, it called to her, and she happily took its hand.

Once home, she found Thalia was nowhere in sight, only a simple note left on the table signified something was amiss. It led along the lines of her going out with a few friends, but Annabeth didn't mind, she enjoyed being alone, sometimes it was the best company. The sun was softly lying down past the horizon, golden and orange hues being cast around the landscape. The blonde smiled softly as her feet danced in the sand, the wind dancing around her once again, welcoming her back to her second home.

She walked deeper into the sand and the closer she got to the water the happier she felt, her soul lifting up with harmonies of glee. Her silver coated eyes closed in content and her blonde hair picked up in the wind, a glorious symphony echoing around within the measures of the world. Opening them again, she was greeted with the same scene, except something seemed amiss. The seagulls were off being a pest, the waves were rising and falling like normal, and the wind seemed to be as joyous as it always is, so what was it?

At that exact moment, Annabeth's eyes wandered over space of rocks pillowing into the ocean and at first, she saw nothing, which is until she spotted something from the corner of her eye. Her first thought was it wasn't real, just a figment of her overly exhausted brain, but no matter how much she blinked, there was something there.

It was a man with shaggy black hair.

His body was clinging onto one of the corner of the rocks; his head hung low, and his frame being easily pushed around by the waves crashing around him. She tried calling out to him, but from what it looked like, he seemed to be unconscious. Without even thinking Annabeth charged over to him, throwing off her jacket and jumping into the water. She came by his side and was quickly assessing what happened, it was then that she noticed the pool of blood in the water, all emanating from the man's side. Her eyes opening in fear, she quickly draped his arms over her shoulder and she kicked off the rocks, praying that this man would be alright.

A slippery like feeling brushed against Annabeth's legs, and she jumped a bit at first, thinking it was a shark, and she quickly pressed on to the shore. Once there, she laid the man out and quickly assed his current state. His left side had teeth marks scattered in unique patterns and skin was torn off in varies places, deep crimson red blood spilling from the wounds. Thinking on her feet, she grabbed her jacket and tightly wound it around his abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding. Her jacket wasn't the right thing to use, but for now it was working, and it gave her enough time to figure out he wasn't breathing. She quickly gave him CPR, the toxic dense smell of blood filling the air and spiraling deep into her lungs. Panic filled her as she saw he still wasn't breathing, but she kept trying to revive the strange man, he wasn't dying on her watch.

No matter what she did nothing was working, and Annabeth began to panic. She contemplated on running back to her home and calling 911, but she couldn't leave him here by himself! Why wasn't the CPR working!? At that moment her hands pushed down one more time and water shot out from his lungs, his eyes sparking open and his gasp echoing in the air.

His coughs spun in the air, and Annabeth quickly got behind him and leaned up his back with her hand, lightly rubbing it back and forth. A few minutes later and his breathing turned calm, ragged, but calm. His eyes caught hers, and she had to keep herself from gasping; they were deepest shade of green she had ever seen, it was the exact color of the ocean! His black hair was mopped over his head in a shaggy fashion, and his toned chest heaved in and out air.

"T-thank you…" He whispered.

"Don't thank me just yet, there's still your sid-…" Annabeth trailed off, looking at his side but now fully seeing the lower half of him. At first she thought she was going crazy, but as a wave rolled up and touched it, curling it around it's touch, she couldn't deny it. Her conspicuous were confirmed as she looked down and found what had touched her leg back in the water, it wasn't a shark, it was a tail, _his_ tail. It was deep sea blue in color, and it looked limp as the waves came and brushed past the fins at the end. The scales on him looked so intricate, so individually crafted, almost like a snowflake, what the heck was going on!

'Wha-Oh…yeah um…don't freak out!" He tried to say.

"F-freak out!? W-what the heck are you!?" Annabeth nearly screamed as she slowly kicked backwards on the sand.

The boy tried reaching a hand out to her but that only made her flinch more, and he knew he just couldn't get up and walk over to her, he had a fish tail after all.

"What are you...?" She asked barley above a whisper.

"I'm a Merman."

* * *

Now here they were, back in Annabeth's home, the sun now long gone, and the moons gracious gaze taking its turn to watch over the earth. Despite her shock she knew full well she couldn't leave him unattended on the beach, so she ran home and grabbed the wheelchair she had used when she broke her leg a few years ago, pulling his body into it and wheeling him back up the beach and into her home. Now they were sitting in her bathroom, the man resting in the bath, and Annabeth sitting in the corner by the door, shock and bewilderment written all along her face.

"Can you explain that again please?"

The boy sighed. "I was attacked by a shark and ended up washing on shore unconscious."

Something didn't add up to Annabeth though.

"But you're a mermai-"

The man's glare told her to rephrase what she just said.

"Mer…man, you're half fish, how come you were practically drowning when I found you?"

"For you humans I guess it would be the same as choking on air, the same can happen to us but it can be with water or air."

"How do you exist? Merpeople are just legends, they aren't real!"

As she was saying this, the man just pointed to his tail sticking out of the tub, trying to enunciate the fact that here he was, in the flesh, with a giant fish tail sticking out of her bathtub. She just curled more into herself, and her head lightly lowered into her hands.

"This makes no sense…I…I need time to think about this." She said.

The boy just nodded to her, but winced as his left side lit up in flames. Hearing his pain, Annabeth looked up and quickly stood and walked over to him.

"Don't touch it, it's pretty bad. I'm going to unwrap it, don't move okay?"

The boy nodded and slowly let the girl go to work, wincing as the fabric of her jacket brushed against his wounds. Once in view, Annabeth looked at the wounds and she seemed to be calculating problems in her mind. The boy just sat there and waited whilst she got up and walked over to the sink, her hands pulling open the latch of the mirror and then pulling out a few bottles and cotton swabs.

"We have to clean it…this is going to hurt okay?"

The boy just nodded and closed his eyes as Annabeth got to work, his eyebrows scrunching in pain as she got to work, his teeth latching onto his bottom lip as he tried not to hallow out. The hard part over, Annabeth began stitching back the wounds, and wrapping medical tape around his torso.

"So…what's your name?" He asked.

Annabeth stopped wrapping his wounds for a moment and looked up to meet his deep see green eyes, the eyes that seemed to tell a million stories at once. She felt herself losing herself in them and quickly pulled her composure back together, her eyes turning into determination and vigilance as she continued to wrap his body.

"Annabeth Chase. What about you?"

His face seemed to light up when she spoke, and now he had his own smile adorning his features.

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

* * *

**There you go, Percy makes his appearance! Nothing much to write here except for that fact that you guys are all awesome! It's only a couple days after the first chapter and I already have a few reviews. That just- my mind blew. You guys are so awesome and you all rock! :D**

**Besides that I'm just stressing a lot, I've got so much to do since I'm now a senior in high school and have to do so many things. -.- aghhh...I still have to apply for college's, take placement tests, etc. etc. Growing up sucks...it really does sometimes. -.-**

**Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it!**

**As Always, **

**R&R**


End file.
